


The Pleasures of Being Bored

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriarty. Sherlock and Jim were always playing a game or two, but this game was different, and Jim knew Sherlock would always submit to him with the right amount of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasures of Being Bored

Bored would be a word to describe how he felt now. Not worried, anxious or fearful of the fact his hands were cuffed behind him, or the fact his eyes were covered by a blindfold. Just bored. ''You're repeating yourself Jim.'' He announced to the room he knew to be empty, save for the CCTV camera Jim would have had fitted to observe (and later, record) him. He sighed irritably, rolling his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate in his top pocket, already knowing it would be John saying he wasn't coming back to the flat tonight because he was staying at his girlfriend's place. He looked hopeful before he left the flat, blathering on about how he thought it could go somewhere. It took all of Sherlock's self control to not just tell him she was a lesbian, because apparently that wouldn't be 'kind'.

The sound of footsteps naturally caught his attention, _male, size 9, recently bought,_ causing him to stir in the chair he was cuffed to. ''Taking your time tonight Jim, normally you have me at your supposed mercy a lot faster than this.'' Sherlock's words only warranted a hollow laugh, the sound echoing around the room. This only added to the small information the detective had on where he was being held this time, not that that was of great importance.

''Maybe I feel like taking it slow tonight Sherly baby.'' The infamous consulting criminal paced to stand in front of his prey, turning to flash a smile at the CCTV camera that was capturing every second in the room. ''Refrain from calling me that if you would.'' The detective was still overwhelmingly bored by this whole situation, having been in it at least once a week. He could admit to feeling what must have been fear the first time Moriarty had him brought here, but that soon dissolved into confusion, and then quickly into expectancy.

Yes, he came to expect that each time he found himself in this exact situation, the conclusion would be sexual. Still, it was only a body, and if it kept the criminal away from John, Mrs. Hudson and his brother (he would never admit to having emotional attachment to Mycroft, but it was one of those things that went unsaid really) then he would allow Moriarty to take what he wanted, however crude or quite frankly, vulgar.

''You just want to suck all the fun out of this don't you my dear?'' Jim gave a mocking pout, tearing the scrap of fabric away from Sherlock's face, revealing the detective's cool, blue eyes. How those eyes mesmerised Jim each time they stared at him; stared through him, right into his soul. _If I had one,_ he mused. This was definitely one of his best ideas ever. What better way to bring his rival down a peg or two by threatening to top his nearest and dearest, then getting to fuck that tight piece of ass.

With his eyes free to roam the room he drowned out Moriarty for the moment, observing any changes since the last time he'd been dragged here. ''There's another camera in here, what do you need two for when one is perfectly capable of observing myself and you?'' He asked, completely ignoring Jim in order to make a deduction. ''You wish to film us partaking in intercourse?'' The thought alone was enough to make him uncomfortable.

His language choices were enough to make Jim snort, causing a faint blush to rise on his captive's cheeks. ''Intercourse? Darling, they haven't called it that in decades. You already know I want to fuck you, so I thought why shouldn't we have an audience this time?'' Jim sauntered over to the second camera, adjusting the lens so they would both be in full view and it would be painfully clear what they were doing.

''Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were about to have our colourful exchange in by which I play the bad boy and you agree to my terms. Though it's getting a bit samey isn't it Sherly?'' He put his hands in his pockets as he wandered back to the detective, moving his body in a sort of snake like fashion, ''You don't have to tell me you agree, I know you do. You're bored, hell I can see that dear. So I figured we'd spice it up tonight...'' Jim reached into his pocket to pull out a small pill, waving it in front of Sherlock, who did not look the slightest bit amused by any aspect of this situation.

Sherlock shifted in his seat, his face tinged pink from what his enemy was suggesting. Of course he had a choice, he could just walk out of here if he wished, Jim had always been clear about that. The consequence if he did though is not one he could live with for the rest of his days, so he chose to be under Moriarty's thumb until his so-called emotions stopped him from thinking rationally. His gaze shifted between Jim and the pill being dangled in front of him, assessing it would most likely be a drug to increase sexual arousal, something his own body struggled with he'd admit.

''Since you assessed quite correctly I was bored and had the foresight to set up a camera to film us having...'' he paused, recalling Moriarty's earlier words, ''sex, I presume you will keep the recording to blackmail me?'' Sherlock believed this was a valid and highly conclusive deduction, so he was ruffled yet again when Jim slowly shook his head before letting out a sinister laugh. ''Don't you think that's just a teensy bit obvious dear? I mean come on, do you know me at all? Am I one for the obvious?'' Jim pressed the pill to Sherlock's dry lips, ''Open wide and you'll get an answer my dear.''

He hesitantly complied, taking the small tablet into his mouth and swallowing it quickly to avoid the unpleasant taste normally caused by allowing any form of pill to dissolve in one's mouth. ''Well?'' He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for either the drug to kick in or for Jim to answer him, truthfully or otherwise. ''Such a scary edge to your voice Sherly! Making me quiver in my £600 shoes...'' He undid his tie, leaving it loose around his neck, ''This recording of us will be shown to one person. If you behave like a good little boy, you get to choose who I show it to. If you disobey me more than twice, I get to choose who sees it, and I have the strangest feeling your brother would enjoy it.''

There it was. A reaction. Sherlock tugged on the cuffs, his breathing coming in short pants as he realised the drug was working its way through his body, slowly inhibiting his senses in order to force his arousal to awaken. ''Different...From last...T-time...'' Sherlock's words were clumsy, practically falling out of his mouth as he fought to take control of his body's screaming heat. ''What do...You w-want...F-from me...Tonight?'' He spoke through gritted teeth, his brow slick with sweat as he glared at the consulting criminal, who just simply responded by stripping off his jacket, letting it fall into a heap on the floor.

''It's not Westwood, if you're worried about that Sherly.'' Jim smirked cockily, running his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls, increasing his grip suddenly, wrenching the detective's neck back in order to force their lips together. Sherlock was expected to open his mouth; Jim was impressed when he did without being commanded too, letting his tongue wind around the taller man's. He moaned into the possessive kiss, reaching a hand down to slowly unbutton Sherlock's shirt, warm fingertips brushed across icy skin, which shivered in response. ''Sensitive, aren't we?'' Jim reluctantly pulled back, the annoying need for oxygen overwhelming him suddenly.

''T-the hell have you...Nh...Drugged me with?'' Sherlock licked his lips of Jim's saliva, breifly wondering what possessed him to do that, his thoughts quickly returning to the fact his body seemed to be on fire with sensations. _Some kind of stimulant obviously...Can't think..._ Sherlock's train of thought descended to incoherence and noise, scrambled by whatever Jim had given him. He normally just doped him with Viagra; this time something was definitely mixed in with the sexual stimulant.

''That would be playing fair, and you know me well Sherly. I don't play fair.'' Jim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, moving to peel the shirt off of Sherlock's shoulders, leaving it bunching around the cuffs around his wrists. ''I never get tired of this...Each time I find another part of you I just want to ravish.'' The criminal chose to straddle him, tilting the detective's chin up so they could kiss once more. Sherlock put up no resistance this time, letting his heavy body fall into Jim's embrace, the drug consuming his senses.

His hands wandered across his captive, scoring red welts into his pale skin, relishing in the slight pained noises emitting from him. ''You always did respond well to a little bit of pain, dear.'' Jim clamped his mouth around one of Sherlock's nipples, his tongue darting out to flick it into life, a muffled noise that could be mistaken for a moan caused him to break into a smirk. ''Well now, you haven't changed at all have you baby.''

He was trying hard. So damn hard to fill his mind with anything but Moriarty. The criminal was flooding his senses, touching and teasing his body in all the ways he knew to enjoy. The pleasure was getting to him, causing a tight sensation in his groin. Jim of course picked up on it immediately, moving one of his hands down to palm at the hardening area, smirking as it gained him a quiet moan.

''Let me just...There we go baby.'' Jim purred as he undid the cuffs, swiftly moving the chair from underneath Sherlock, letting him half fall to the floor. The detective sort of stumbled, trying to get up, but he was firmly pushed back down by Jim's body pressing against him. ''Tut tut, trying to crawl away from me won't get you anywhere Sherly.'' Moriarty let out a low chuckle, his hand returning to it's previous position, yanking at the zip between him and what he wanted.

Sherlock couldn't shift the criminal off of him, glancing quickly to the camera that was perfectly set up to see everything they were going to be doing, a familiar sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. "J-Jim...Turn it off...The c-camera..." His head felt heavy from the drug, his limbs uselessly pushing and grabbing to try and throw Jim off. It was no use though, Moriarty had him right where he wanted him.

"Now that's silly. If I turn it off that defeats the point of this whole little exercise." Jim grabbed his jaw, squeezing his sharp features to encourage his lips to part, quickly moving to run his tongue across Sherlock's dry lips, flitting it teasingly between them before forcing a passionate kiss onto him, switching his eyes to look from the camera to the delicious look etched onto Sherlock's face right now.

The detective found his body rolling unconsciously up into Jim's hands as they roamed his naked skin, feeling his heart begin to drum against his ribcage as the criminal made short work of stripping him of his trousers and boxers, leaving him completely bare before the other's eyes. _Not for the first time._ "Are you not...Going to?" Sherlock queried, once Jim decided he needed oxygen, feeling more embarrassed purely because Jim wasn't naked.

"Give it a little time dear." Jim cocked his eyebrow, licking his lips like the cat that got the cream. He removed his tie completely now, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, using the other to gently tease Sherlock's over sensitive skin. "I see you're all hard and ready for the camera." He commented, taking a firm hold of the detective's cock, letting his fingers run along the sensitive inches, relishing in the noises his captive were making. "Tell me baby, what do you want? You know how to answer me by now...Let the audience hear your pretty little voice."

He'd been enjoying the attention before he was reminded of the camera's presence, the anxiety returning once more. "Jim I can't...I...Nh..." Sherlock's lips broke apart in a lengthy moan as Moriarty increased his speed, the detective's hips rolling to meet the source of the delicious friction. "Yes you can dear, come on now...You know what I want to hear Sherly." With a crooked grin, Jim abruptly stopped his ministrations, choosing to strip off his shirt completely, throwing it to the pile containing the rest of the clothes. He was aching to let his own cock free, but that had to wait until his prey was begging for it.

Sherlock shook his head, cracking his eyes from their tightly shut state to glance up at Jim, the drug surging in his system again as the criminal just smiled down at him. "T-touch me...Please...Jim..." he moaned, rocking his hips up into the hovering hand. It was so close to satisfying him, yet he knew that Jim wouldn't let him have what he wanted to easily.

"Close, dear. But not the word I was looking for now was it? One more chance or the whole police department is going to see this dear." Jim cracked his neck, unzipping his own trousers, shuffling out of them, though not before taking a small bottle out of his pocket. His boxers too were soon added to the discarded clothing pile, leaving them both bare before each other. He brandished the bottle in front of Sherlock's dazed eyes, pulling the top off to pour it across his fingers.

He knew that was no idle threat, perhaps he should start cooperating a bit more, even if it would be bruising to his ego. The less people who saw this the better. "M-mh...Master...Please..." No sooner had the word left his lips did he regret it a little. He did every time Jim got him to this state. Was it worth it so no more than one more soul would see this? Yes. Was it worth it just to let Jim have his sick way? No.

It was the sick pleasure they both knew he wanted, no, _needed,_ and the criminal was more than happy to comply. "Well done baby, now you know the drill dear...Scream as loud as you want." He wrapped one hand in Sherlock's hair, pressing his lips to his neck as he worked his left hand down past his cock, nudging his legs apart with his own to give him more space to work. Slowly, he started to sink his fingers inside of the detective, muffling his own quiet moans as he let his fingers twist and settle as deep as they could.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open as he finally felt Jim's fingers enter him, his back arched off of the floor as the amplified pleasure rocketed through him. "Y-yes...Master...M-more...Please..." If he ignored the presence of the camera it was far easier for him to slip into the role of Jim's little slut, his body moving with the criminal's in time to his precise thrusts. "Anything for you, dear." Jim bit him playfully on the neck, increasing the speed of his fingers, differing the angle to ensure a clear hit each time. It proved successful as Sherlock's moans filled the room, the sweet sound that Jim loved to hear more than anything.

"Oh you're so beautiful Sherly. Such a perfect little pet when I have control." Jim yanked on his hair harder, letting his tongue trail up his neck, finishing with a sharp bite on his neck and a quick twist of his fingers, getting the desired mewl of pleasure out of the other. The feeling had returned to his limbs now, so Sherlock wrapped his arms around Jim's smaller body, letting his nails dig into the criminal's shoulder blades, "Fuck me now master...I'm ready for you..." The detective near to hissed the words into Jim's ear, perhaps a little desperately, but he could always pawn that off as the drug to the person he chose to watch the tape, even if deep down he knew it wasn't.

"You're always so eager! Well I guess if you can't wait any longer baby, I'll be more than happy to fuck you into a frenzy." The consulting criminal slipped his fingers out of Sherlock, tipping the rest of the cool liquid across his twitching cock. Oh how he was aching to fill his little pet detective. He took a moment to turn to the camera, "To whoever has the pleasure of viewing this, remember how Sherlock Holmes, no, the _great_ Sherlock Holmes called me master over and over as he begged me to fuck him. That is all." He winked at the camera before turning his attention back to Sherlock, who wore a particularly pleasing look.

Moriarty took up a tight grip on Sherlock's hips, guiding the tip of his cock to press inside of the writhing detective, biting his lip to quieten the loud moan that threatened to leave him. He sank himself deeper inside of the man beneath him, enjoying how Sherlock's body twitched and twisted as he was slowly filled.

"A-ah..Y-yes..M-mhn..." Sherlock gripped Jim's shoulders with his nails, rocking his hips down to meet the criminal's initial thrust, his breathing wavering as the pleasure erupted through his nerves, sparking through his entire body. ''M-move...P-please..." the words were barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough to make Jim kiss him gently on the cheek, pull out, and slam back into him, laughing at the sharp moan Sherlock emitted.

From then on the criminal kept up a fast pace, fucking Sherlock in rough, brutal thrusts, perfectly aimed to slam into his core repeatedly. "Yeah baby, that's it. Scream for me slut. Beg for me. Worship me. I am your master and you will always know that, Sherly." Jim growled in his ear as he pinned him down with his full weight, determined to draw out his pleasure completely.

Jim's words only excited Sherlock more, losing himself to the euphoric sensations coursing through his body. He reached down to grip his own cock, swiftly pleasuring himself in time to Jim's sharp thrusting. He was just on the brink, so close to his release, but Jim slapped his hand away, pinning his wrists above him with his left hand. "No. You come when I say you do." His smirk grew at the wanton look Sherlock shot him, it was pathetic really.

He regarded how Moriarty had him at his mercy, his eyes glazed over in a hazy pleasure. "P-please...Let me...Ah...Master..!" He bucked his hips up uselessly, feeling Jim tightly buried inside of him shift slightly. He'd pretty much forgotten about the camera set up, finding himself too preoccupied with the ecstasy Jim could give him if he played his cards right. "Well...You did ask so nicely Sherly dear." He gave a cocky smirk, wrapping his left hand around Sherlock's pulsing length, firmly pumping it as he resumed his quick thrusts, swallowing a moan as he felt the detective clench around him.

"If you keep that up Sherly I'm going to fill you up. Though I bet you want that, you normally do." He kept one hand firmly on Sherlock's hip, throwing his head back as he felt his climax approach, letting out a loud, euphoric cry as he finally orgasmed, spilling himself completely inside of the detective. As soon as Jim had reached his pinnacle, Sherlock wasn't far behind. He arched his back, pulling the criminal as close as he could, their sweat slicked limbs entangling with one another as he came across both of their stomachs.

Sherlock found himself panting heavily as he came down from his high, moaning a little as he felt Jim slide out of him. He too was panting a little, his usual straight demeanour cracking, as it usually did after they'd partaken in sex. "So, was that enough for you to not show that tape to anyone except one person of my choosing?" Sherlock hadn't forgotten about that part of the bargain, how could he?

Jim cocked his head, smiling as he pulled his clothes to him, throwing Sherlock's at him too. "Well. You see here...The thing is..." He hastily pulled up his trousers and threw on his shirt, " there's a teensy tiny chance that that camera was transmitting the footage live to oh, I don't know. The police department, your brother's house, oh, and to your TV so dear little John can watch it when he get's back from his girlfriend's." Jim knotted his tie. "You lose, Sherly." He took the apparent stunned shock from Sherlock as the chance to leave. "See you next time, my dear!" he called back, leaving the camera behind, which was still pointing towards Sherlock.

**\- END**


End file.
